zodiacbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio
The Constellation The Scorpion constellation has three planets, but only the largest, Sconcion, is inhabited. Orbited by two moons, Sconcion’s surface is eighty percent water with a sprinkling of landmasses spaced throughout the globe. Some of these landmasses are used as spaceports, but most are designated testing zones for Scorps’ latest inventions and experiments. Scorps live and make their homes in underwater cities. There are a dozen waterworlds on Sconcion, each its own sovereign territory. Half are located in waters shallow enough for the city-tops to break the ocean’s surface, while the other half are buried in waters so deep that only House Scorpio’s special deep-sea watercrafts can endure the pressure. The waterworlds resemble upside-down fishbowls with filtering systems that use electrolysis to separate H2O into particles of hydrogen and oxygen so the people inside could breathe. Scorps use flipper-like devices that enable them to navigate their way above ground which makes them look like schools of fish swimming through air. Scorpio is the only House without worldwide governance–just like Earth’s countries, Scorpio’s nations are sovereign territories. The People Personality House Scorpio represents Innovation. Its people are inventive, inquisitive problem solvers who can also be obsessive, greedy, secretive, dark, and moody. As represented by their symbol of the Scorpion, Scorps are most often likely to sting first and ask questions later. They can spend their lives exploring rabbit holes so deep that others would drown in their darkness. Yet Scorps dive eagerly into every depth, determined to discover the secrets of tomorrow before even the stars do. Physically Scorps are typically thin and wiry and have long faces. Their most distinctive trait is the way they add strange pieces of technology to their clothing that are often their own inventions. The dozen waterworlds speak the same language but with varying accents and colloquialisms and slang; sort of the way that Spanish is spoken in so many of countries, yet it’s a slightly different iteration of the language in each one. The Technology As they are always in some stage of creativity, Scorps use a fingertip device called a Paintbrush to design holographic blueprints of their latest innovations. The device can also be used to record, review and send information. Waterwings - metal armbands with water vapor jet pack attachments that make Scorps float on air Gills - mechanical filtering system Crawlers - a customized device that lets Scorps organize their thoughts in a way that is compatible to how a person processes information The Government Scorpio’s waterworlds are sovereign territories, so each is run differently and independently from the others. Though the Guardian is the spiritual leader of all Scorps, no one authority wields House-wide power. Instead, the Guardian rotates from one waterworld to the next, spending six months in each, acting as advisor to the government and mentor for budding inventors. The Guardian Chieftain Placarus Skiff — A descendant of Galileo Sprock, who invented the first hologram, Guardian Skiff is a great inventor himself. He designed the very first Skiff, which he named after himself — a one-person rescue ship equipped to assist escape pods and other small vessels that run into danger in Space. Category:Signs